beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Sagittario 230WD
Flash Sagittario 230WD (Japanese: フラッシュサジタリオ230WD) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime,[[Beyblade: Metal Fury| Metal Fury]]. It was released on February 19th, 2012 in Japan. It is the evolution of Flame Sagittario C145S and it is owned by Kenta Yumiya. Face Bolt: Sagittario II The Face Bolt depicts Sagittarius, one of the 88 constellations in space, and the ninth astrological sign of the Zodiac. Sagittarius is Latin for "archer" and was usually represented as a centaur drawing a bow; the symbol for Sagittarius is a stylized arrow as well. Compared to Flame Sagittario's motif, the design has been modified. While retaining Sagittario's two eyes, with it's right eye having an arrow going through it, the eyes are now a lime-green but outlined in black; it's eyebrows are more darker while the arrow's "tail" is thicker and more pronounced. The "SGTO" characters standing for Sagittario have been removed also. Sagittario's eyes now appear on "a white flash" of some sort; whilst this flash appears on a red background.http://ameblo.jp/yu-yu0725n-chan/image-11140428697-11744006665.html 4D Energy Ring: Sagittario II Sagittario II appears to have somewhat of resemblance to the original Sagittaro Energy Ring but is more circular with fewer bumps and curves as a result. Sagittario II even bears resemblance to Flame, mostly in it's circular shape and has the stylized "points" Flame contained. Sagittario II is a translucent gold, similar to Quetzalcoatl and has red, white, and blue decals.http://ameblo.jp/piyoko74841019/image-11141773283-11746742360.html 4D Fusion Wheel: Flash The Flash 4D Fusion Wheel, appears to highly resemble it's predecessor, Flame. However, it's design has taken a more oval-like shape and appears to be made up of two parts. One part is circular while the other is ovular. Flash still retains it's bows and small spikes though. One thing to note, is that it looks as if Flash has two Flame's stacked on top of one another, which is what it's two parts resemble. Flash is able to change modes; Attack Mode, where the wheel takes an oval shape. By simply turning the metal frame side ways, Flash enters stamina mode where Flash takes a layered resemblance. Though stamina mode doesnt hold too much stamina to stay up long. Stamina mode spins up to 3 mins. Attack mode is reccomended more than stamina due to the lack of stamina. Attack mode can last up up to 2 and a half mins. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the highest Track, and its height has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Flame Byxis' release, low-height Beyblades such as the 85 Track dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all, and thus completely defeated the Low-Track metagame. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. However, 230's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 230, such as 145, and Left-Spinning Beys such as L-Drago Destroy. Triple Height 170 can outperform 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to 230's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. WD is a translucent black in colour. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD, which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. However, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B:D were released, they have overshadowed WD in some way at least. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and, most importantly, can be a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip, in the right combo. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Gallery Development Dragonballzcentral_2182_2448160773.jpeg|Render of Flash Sagittario during development form ToyWiz. Wd.PNG Mfb eptitle149.png Sagi1.jpg Sagi2.jpg サジ８-thumb-400x282-2576.jpg Images-5-.jpg Sagi4.jpg Sagi3.jpg Sagi2.jpg サジ８-thumb-400x282-2576.jpg Flash Sagittario 230 WD 1.JPG|Flash Sagittario 230 WD Stamina mode.jpg|Attack Mode Atack mode.jpg|Stamina Mode CoroCoro Scans 640px-Flash_Sagittario.png Anime Mfb eptitle149.png|flash sagittario in anime 199px-Flash stio.jpg-1-.png|Flash Sagittario 230WD Side View 740px-Flash_Sagittario_230WD.jpg FlashSagittario.00.jpg FlashSagittario.01.jpg|Flash Sagittario 230WD parts FlashSagittario.02.jpg vs.856.jpg|Flash Sagittario vs Diablo Nemesis Ep149 6.jpg|Flash Sagittario and it's owner Kenta Yumiya Trivia *The red, white, and blue stickers on Sagittario II are the colours of the United States of America national flag. *This is the 3rd time that the 230WD combination has been released: First with Flame Byxis 230WD, then Duo Uranus 230WD. *Flash Sagittario's Attack mode has more stamina than its Stamina mode. *Flash sagittario bears some resemblances to Duo Uranus: first they are both 4D stamina types that use the 230wd combo,and they are the only two out of four 4D stamina types that don't need to turn the metal frame upside down to change modes. *Flash Sagittario had to create an entirely new special move on MFB Episode 150, due to the fact that Sagittario no longer had C145 (Claw 145). *Flash Sagittario's new special move is called "Diving Arrow", replacing "Flame Claw" and "Diving Claw". Diving Arrow was first used to defeat Fusion Hades AD145SWD on Beyblade: Metal Fury Episode 48. See also *Sagittario 145S *Inferno Sagittario 145S *Flame Sagittario C145S References External Links *http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BB-126-Flash-Sagittario-230WD WBO thread on Flash Sagittario Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury